


Sketchbook 9

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Figging, Group Sex, Het, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 9th installment of things rattling around in my sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill and Tonks for Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Stolen Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602723) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 




	2. Moonlight Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for the 2015 Minerva Fest on LJ


	3. Happy Birthday Sirius!




	4. It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 56 years old, this could take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodled for the Sirius Black Birthday Bash on LJ: http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be a downloadable coloring page for Sirius' Birthday celebration on LJ. Alas, I did not finish it in time.


	7. Priest and Penitent




	8. Morning Owl Post




	9. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's probably going to run over his hour.


	10. Dark Veela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for the Sirius Black Birthday Bash on LJ


	11. On the Job




	12. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with ideas for this year's fandom card. This is a little too adult for that but talk about your peace on earth and good will toward men. Put a strand of mistletoe over 'em and there you go. Back to the drawing board.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Color makes 'em look more nekkid.


	14. Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into drawing in little boxes so here's a messy bit of trivia about two guys sitting in bed talking about their balls, foreskins, and other business. I mean for it to get a bit porny but if my muse peters out, it works as a jokey one-shot.


	15. Boys (pg 3)




	16. Boys (pg 4)




	17. Let it Snow




	18. Kinky Kristmas Comment Fest Fills Week #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two pieces done for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas Comment Fest, which can be found here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/635456.html

Sirius/Dudley  
Prompt: Candy Cane Figging

Lavender/Neville  
Prompt: Pegging


	19. 2015 Fandom Christmas Card WIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta move on this one to get it out by this week or it becomes a New Year's card.


	20. Show Off




	21. The Potters Arrive




	22. Dashing Through the Snow




	23. 2015 Fandom Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completed Christmas card that went out this year. The only thing missing is the tiny hints of color that went into the card that got mailed.


	24. Center Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Sirius, Remus and Tonks have a very special friendship.


	25. Reindeer Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Everyone!


	26. Interruptions, Interruptions...




	27. Turn around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5602723


	28. Sirius Black Fest 2013 Lead In and Weekend Break Bumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were the little intro posts and weekend break bumpers I did when I held the 2013 Sirius Black Fest on LJ. As you can see, Kreacher was the reluctant MC of the shindig while Sirius is off-screen commentary.


	29. Young Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First try with a Cintiq


	30. Misguided




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Sigh




	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wank, wank, wank...


	34. Chill in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape as Jack Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for an HP mini fest prompt which called for Snape as Jack Frost.


	35. At Night

 The first night it happened, it woke me from a sound sleep. Without thinking, I grabbed my wand, certain that we were under attack.

 I wasn't sure what to do, so I did nothing. I just lay there listening to him moan and mutter and thrash about in the sheets as if fighting off invisible combatants.

 He quieted...eventually.

 I don't know if he had awakened at any point, if he was aware of what I had seen, but I suspect he did, and he was, as the next morning was the first one in which he did not try to cajole me (unsuccessfully) into staying for a cup of tea. In fact, he was distant and awkward, and seemed incredibly relieved to walk me to the floo and say good day and not a moment too soon.

 Mangy cur. I should have been grateful that he had the rare good sense not to get me involved in whatever...well, whatever that was that had happened last night. It's not as if I haven't enough of my own problems, thank you very much.

 Still, I couldn't help thinking about how he looked as he'd said good bye to me. He had seemed smaller somehow. Quiet and self conscious in a way I would never have associated with the strutting peacock of a man I'd come to know.

 It wasn't precisely that I was concerned about him when I flooed him at half past noon to ask if I'd left my cloak behind. Just a precaution, you understand. A man in his condition, overtired and distressed may have very well left the floo unsecured or some such rubbish. One can't be too careful about such things. After all, the Order meets there and that daft brute could put all of us in danger. I may be many things but careless isn't among them.

 It took him a few minutes to answer. He'd fallen asleep on the sofa in the parlor. His eyes had lost the faraway look that they had, had that morning, and he grinned at me in that lopsided way of his when he thinks he's about to say something clever. I told him to keep an eye out for my cloak and then quickly terminated the connection before he could spit out whatever nonsense he was about to regale me with.

 Just a precaution, nothing more.


	36. Second Night

The second night it happened, he put up a terrible fuss which would have caused the dead to rise. This time, while I still made sure to take hold of my wand, I knew what I would see when I turned round.

He was thrashing about making these horribly wretched sounds, like a man caught between drowning and crying. His face was screwed up as if he were in pain and he was spitting out words between clenched teeth. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. To tell the truth, from the little I could suss out, I'm not sure I wanted to.

I don't know what I was thinking at the time, perhaps I just wanted to stop him from making those horrid noises so I could go back to sleep, but against my better judgment, I took hold of his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

It was on the tip of my tongue to say something biting and I would have, had he done anything other than stare at me with a confused expression as if he were trying to work out who I was. Rather unsporting to have a go at him at that moment, really, when he looked as if he didn't even know where he was.

 When realization finally dawned on him, he set his lips in a hard line, got up without a word and shut himself in the loo. I heard the water run in the sink for a few minutes and then stop. Then silence.

 When half an hour had passed without his emergence, I quickly dressed and flooed back to my chambers. I don't know if that's what he was waiting for, but it had suddenly felt as if I were intruding on an intensely private ritual that couldn't be completed in my presence.

  It wasn't until nearly dawn that I dozed off in my own bed only to have to wake two hours later and head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Blasted mutt and his infernal ravings.

  I didn't contact him that day.

  Well, more precisely, I didn't _speak_ to him that day.

 I left the extra portion of bread pudding I had taken at lunch on the hearth of his floo. It crossed my mind to leave a note letting him know it wasn't poisoned, after all, unexpected bread puddings mysteriously showing up on one's hearth could very well be cause for alarm. But I decided the mongrel could figure it out for himself. Dogs can smell that sort of thing, can't they?


	37. What the Devil Do You Want?




	38. WIP: Untitle strip tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get the hang of a new medium.


	39. Boing!




	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what's for dinner!


	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. I like pointy characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite from my very first fandom meets my favorite from my current fandom.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good spanking?


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  You can tell he's a pure-blood because he knows to keep his pinkie extended when he eats a**.


	46. Riding Bareback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just goofing around with a photo


	47. (Not) Kissing Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is not a nice babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing done in an effort to try to regain the feel of my comics in a new medium. (Which I have to do if I ever want to do them again since they no longer make the paper I used to use for them.)

 

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite cousin."

"Bollocks. Get out of my room Bella."

*Tsk-tsk, such a dirty mouth on such a little boy. I might have to tell your mummy and daddy when they get home."

"I don't care what you tell them, slag. Now get out or I'll..."

"Or you'll do what, Sirius? Throw me out? Tell your mummy on me? Aunt Walburga put me in charge, so you can't go ordering me about and I highly doubt she'd believe anything _you_ have to say anyway."

"Besides, I only wanted to show you the two new spells I learned today. Don't you want to see them?"

"No! Now Get o...!"

"Silencio!"

"That's the first new one I learned. Very handy don't you think? After all, we wouldn't want you to wake Regulus with all of that whinging you're doing. Merlin. You've always been such a crybaby."

"Now, the second one, well, that one is really fun. You know what it does? Can you guess? Oh well, I suppose not given your current...situation. Well, that one is called Obliviate and with that one, well, you can do all manner of terrible, awful things to someone and then when you've finished, you can make it so they can't remember any of it. Just a quick swish of the wand and poof! All gone, as if nothing ever happened! Isn't that clever?"

"Here, let me demonstrate."


	48. Upskirt




	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to mimicking the look of my real media art.


	50. Kreacher was your first word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's odd but I really like the idea of these two characters having an actual heart to heart conversation, not centered around Regulus like the one story I did, but an actual conversation regarding their own relationship. After all, Kreacher probably played a big role in the care of the Black brothers as infants/children. If nothing else, it would be interesting to play around with how fundamentally different a house elf's way of thinking is and how difficult such a conversation would be because of it, not to mention all the emotional stuff both would have going on.


	51. Stubble

Stubble=love


End file.
